La dernière foire de Dale
by Zero-ryuu
Summary: Réponse au défi n 39 du Poney fringant- La Grande Foire est à Dale. Un jeune garçon profite de ces moments de bonheur. Toutefois, rien n'est éternel. Surtout quand le ciel se couvre d'une ombre immense.


_Le dernière foire de Dale_

_L'oeuvre du Hobbit appartient au master Tolkien. Je me suis inspirée du jeune garçon (ou jeune fille selon une connaissance) que l'on voit à un moment dans le prologue du film lors de la destruction de Dale. Pareillement pour la foire: on a l'air d'être un jour de marché dans le film lors de l'attaque de Smaug. _

_Ceci est ma réponse au défi n°39 du Poney fringant. _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Le jeune garçon leva des yeux émerveillés sur les façades des maisons, richement décorées de verdures, d'or et d'argent. Les rayons du soleil venaient jouer sur le métal poli, formant milles myriades qui éclaboussaient le tendre vert des plantes et les couleurs des fleurs. L'air semblait envahi par la joie et le bonheur; non pas chargé de ces sentiments, comme une pauvre bête peinant sous un poids, mais léger comme le vol gracieux des oiseaux. Les troubadours se mirent alors à l'œuvre et leur musique folle et entraînante belle et mélodieuse, douce et mystérieuse s'éleva allègrement dans les rues de la fière cité des Hommes. Les cerfs-volants remplissaient le ciel de leurs couleurs flamboyantes, transformant le bleu azuré en un jardin de bêtes fantastiques.

La Grande Foire était à Dale.

Toujours immobile à l'orée de la Grande Place, n'ayant pas encore osé franchir la limite immatérielle entre la rue, vide et désolé, et la foire, riante et pleine d'une foule joyeuse, le jeune garçon n'en finissait pas de laisser courir ses yeux ébahis sur les couleurs des décorations, des tentes et de toutes les merveilles que les forains avaient apportés pour contenter les papilles des Hommes de Dale. Le rouge des pommes, la croûte dorée des galettes; tout cela mettait l'estomac du jeune garçon dans un état affamé, attisé par la gourmandise. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas trop mangé à son dernier repas, prévoyant toutes ces sucreries à se mettre sous la dent !

-Et bien, fit soudain une voix amusée dans son dos, tu comptes rester ici à bailler aux corneilles combien de temps encore ?

Le jeune garçon se tourna vers son père avec un magnifique sourire puis il prit son élan et franchit enfin cette limite qui le narguait jusqu'alors. Riant de sa bêtise à hésiter le faire, le jeune garçon partit se perdre dans l'immensité de la foule qui avait envahi la Grande Place de Dale. Il y avait là nombre de membres de la race des Hommes, des enfants courant entre les jambes des adultes, des hommes heureux de laisser un jour de joie rompre avec leur vie de travail et des femmes, riantes et belles qui venaient faire des achats, cherchant la bonne qualité des étoffes que les forains amenaient. Il y avait aussi quelques Nains car le puissant royaume d'Erebor, très lié à la félicité de la ville, n'était pas très loin. Des naines, la barbe dont elles étaient fières finement taillées et décorées de breloques précieuses, passaient d'étal en étal, discutant parfois avec des Hommes. La Grande Place rayonnait de ces échanges, porteuse d'une harmonie comme il est rare.Le jeune garçon s'était bien aventuré parmi les étals des forains. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête tant les couleurs, les odeurs, les étrangetés venaient l'assaillir de toutes parts. Sa curiosité ne savait plus où aller et il était là à tourner en rond quand un cri puissant retint son attention.

Un aigle.

Non pas l'un de ces immenses volatiles, au service des Puissances de l'Ouest lointain, dont contaient les légendes, mais un rapace comme on en voit plus souvent dans le ciel si la chance nous sourit de l'apercevoir en chasse. Le jeune garçon ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'animal au bec acéré et à l'œil sauvage qui était perché sur le bras de son fauconnier, posant son regard perçant sur la foule qui se mouvait près de lui. On avait tout de même laissé une place plus grande au fauconnier, sachant que ses rapaces étaient aussi imprévisibles que dangereux. Mais même cette connaissance ne brida pas la curiosité du jeune garçon qui s'approcha du fauconnier. L'homme le vit et sourit devant les yeux écarquillés de cet enfant. Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de lâcher sa bête dans le ciel d'azur. Elle déplia ses ailes et poussa un cri puissant avant que sa force ne l'emmène si haut dans le ciel que le jeune garçon ne voyait plus qu'un petit point noir. Un morceau de viande et un ordre plus tard, l'aigle était de nouveau sur le bras de son maître, dévorant avec avidité sa récompense. Souriant toujours, le fauconnier déposa l'aigle sur un perchoir avant de prendre un petit faucon.

-Approche petit, dit-il alors. Intrigué, le jeune garçon obéit sans rechigner et se posta à côté du fauconnier qui lui mit son chapeau sur la tête.

-Surtout ne crie pas.

Le jeune garçon ne comprit pas cet ordre jusqu'au moment où il sentit un petit poids sur sa tête. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un cri stupéfait mais il fut assez prompt pour ne pas le laisser sortir. Il ouvrait et fermait les lèvres, trop surpris pour énoncer le moindre son, tétanisé sur place, ne sachant que faire.

Il avait le faucon sur sa tête !

-Cela en valait la peine !, dit soudain le fauconnier en reprenant son animal et son chapeau. Il adressa une nouvelle fois un clin d'œil au jeune garçon avant de lancer le faucon dans l'air. L'animal partit dans son vol rapide, ses ailes devenant presque immatérielles tant il volait vite. Le jeune garçon applaudit en riant, ravi de pouvoir admirer le vol splendide de ces oiseaux.

-Tiens c'est pour toi, gamin.

Le jeune garçon posa un regard surpris sur le morceau de papier que lui tendait le fauconnier. Il y avait dessus, griffonné avec précision par un morceau de charbon et une main habile, son portrait, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau, le large chapeau du fauconnier lui cachant la moitié du visage et le petit faucon fièrement perché sur sa tête. Le jeune garçon prit délicatement le dessin avant de chercher dans ses poches de quoi payer le fauconnier mais ce dernier l'arrêta en disant tout sourire :

-Je me considère comme payé avec l'amour pour mes oiseaux que j'ai vu dans tes yeux.

Il accompagna ses mots d'un autre clin d'œil tandis que le jeune garçon bégayait des remerciements aussi sincères que profonds. Le fauconnier se redressa alors, cherchant du regard sa bête et son sourire s'effaça tandis qu'il ne la trouvait pas. Il sortit un morceau de viande qu'il agita en sifflant le petit faucon mais ce dernier ne se manifestait pas. L'aigle se mit alors à s'agiter en poussant de terribles cris qui résonnèrent comme un glas sur la ville joyeuse. Un vent mauvais se fit sentir, rabattant les pans des tentes et faisant se taire les conversations. Bientôt la Grande Place devint aussi silencieuse d'un jour d'hiver où l'on enterrait quelqu'un. Le jeune garçon frissonna de peur tout en serrant comme un trésor le dessin que lui avait fait le fauconnier.

Il la vit alors : une immense ombre dans le ciel.

Ses tremblements allèrent en s'accentuant tandis qu'il contemplait de ses immenses yeux terrifiés la terrible ombre qui approchait de Dale. Si grande qu'elle couvrait le ciel d'un noir de mauvais augure et faisant sombrer dans l'oubli les couleurs si gaies de la Grande Foire. Un cri inhumain déchira le ciel, faisant tanguer les maisons par sa force et le peuple dans son effroi. Un autre coup de vent se fit sentir, si proche et si puissant que les tentes furent renversées tout comme le jeune garçon. Le sol ne lui avait jamais paru aussi cruel et froid qu'en cet instant où la joie et l'espoir faisaient place aux malheurs désespérés d'un peuple qui voyait sa fin venir. L'aigle s'agita tellement qu'il parvint à se défaire de la corde qui enserrait ses pattes et il bondit dans les airs, fuyant de toutes ses forces, son instinct lui hurlant de s'éloigner au plus vite. Le fauconnier ne tenta même pas de l'arrêter. Il était comme changé en pierre, un regard effrayé levé vers le ciel encombré de cette masse terrifiante.

Un dragon était venu à Dale.

Le jeune garçon ouvrit la bouche pour pousser un cri de terreur mais le hurlement de la bête, qui retentit comme le marteau qui frappe l'enclume, l'avala par sa force et sa profondeur. D'autres cris se joignirent bientôt dans un dramatique ballet tandis que la bête cruelle ravageait Dale, cette cité qui fut autrefois belle et prospère et en ce jour réduite en cendre par le feu sauvage d'un dragon en quête d'or. Ses coups de queue puissants mettaient à bas les maisons. Ses écailles formaient une cuirasse que les flèches ne pouvaient percer. Ses ailes faisaient claquer les tentes et tomber à terre les pauvres hères qu'elles frappaient.

Le seul espoir qui restait aux habitants de Dale était de fuir, abandonnant de ce fait leur chère ville aux flammes virulentes du dragon.

Smaug ne s'intéressa pas plus longuement à cette ville des Hommes qui n'était en vérité rien devant ce que le dragon convoitait : les trésors d'Erebor. Il avait déjà tué Girion, le roi de Dale, lors de son attaque surprise et il n'avait plus aucune force à craindre venant de la ville des Hommes. Il pouvait maintenant s'attaquer aux Nains. Dans sa sournoise intelligence, il savait bien que les Elfes ne viendraient pas à leur secours, refusant de sacrifier leurs vies pour sauver les trésors d'Erebor.

Resté prostré contre un étal à moitié renversé, le jeune garçon serrait avec force son dessin, dernier vestige d'un monde où le rire avait eu sa place. Du fauconnier, il n'y avait plus aucune trace. Était il mort ? Ou avait-il fuit comme la sagesse de ses oiseaux aurait dû l'y pousser bien plus tôt ? Le jeune garçon n'en savait rien. Il ne voyait qu'à travers des brumes grisâtres la Grande Place devenir ruines. Plus aucun bâtiment n'était debout tous ils avaient été vaincus par le dragon et gisaient désormais par terre, tels les corps de géants avachis sans forme ni logique après qu'un adversaire plus puissant les ait mis à bas. Sous certains débris, l'on pouvait apercevoir une main, une jambe, quelques cheveux, seuls témoins restant de la mort brutale d'innocents, victimes de l'attaque du dragon. Les cris de terreur et d'agonie rythmaient la symphonie de la ville mais le jeune garçon ne les entendait que très peu, trop sonné par les horreurs dont ses yeux étaient témoins.

Pourtant, nulle larme ne coulait sous ses joues blafardes son chagrin était trop grand. Il était sous le choc de cet instant de malheur qui venait de détruire son monde de bonheur. Il ne pensait même pas à fuir pour préserver sa vie encore jeune. Dans cet état second, il n'aperçut pas une forme adulte se précipiter sur lui, pas plus qu'il ne sentit être soulevé ou n'entendit les paroles de réconfort, toutefois prononcées par une voix remplie de sanglots. Il ne comprit donc pas pourquoi il se retrouva sur la route, auprès de son père abattu par les terribles évènements, suivant d'un pas atone une cohorte disparate de Nains et d'Hommes fuyant Dale et Erebor, ravagées et conquises par le dragon.

Le jeune garçon laissa son regard errer sans but d'un visage à l'autre. Ils abordaient tous la même expression. Un air renfermé avec une douleur sourde qui n'était pas totalement cachée. Sur certains, l'illusion d'indifférence était à ce point craquelée que le jeune garçon put y lire toute la violente colère, tout le ressentiment mordant qui agitaient les cœurs de ces Hommes et de ces Nains.

Ils avaient tout perdu par la faute du dragon et jamais ils ne lui pardonneraient.

Un soleil éclatant se leva alors et ses rayons d'or et d'écarlate frappèrent ces vagabonds qui furent autrefois de grands seigneurs et marchands. Sentant la chaleur de l'astre du jour sur son visage, le jeune garçon arrêta de fixer les mornes cailloux qui défilaient devant lui et ses grands yeux juvéniles se perdirent dans les lueurs qu'avaient prises les collines et l'horizon si diffus et lointain. Un horizon qui ne paraissait pas si dénué d'espoir en une vie nouvelle. Il était encore assez jeune pour espérer une autre Grande Foire, dans une autre ville, dans un autre temps. Il n'oublierait peut-être jamais Dale et l'amour qu'il lui avait voué mais il avait la certitude qu'il pouvait encore être heureux _autre part_.

La chaleur de cet espoir réanima enfin son pauvre petit cœur malmené. Le chagrin se déversa en lui comme les eaux torrentielles de la crue qui passent sans retenue pour laisser derrière elle une promesse de vie. Pour qu'il soit capable d'avancer vers cette nouvelle vie qu'il entrevoyait, il lui fallait d'abord être assez fort pour accepter son passé.

Quelle que soit la difficulté d'une telle entreprise.

Quelle que soit la douleur que cela engendrerait.

Une larme tomba, bientôt suivit d'autres.


End file.
